Case of the Chewing gum
by 1279Natsumi-Oak
Summary: Hai minna, tolong dibaca aja ya.. warning inside, true story.. need review


Unsolved Case of the Chewing gum

Disclaimer: punya nya Masami Kurumada, fict ini milikku, dan OC saya yang namanya Natsumi sama Ryuu, punya BF saya.. (Bf disini artinya Best friend, so, jangan mikir yang ngga ngga)

Warning: Abal, aneh, gaje, berdasarkan True Story

Genre: Humor, Mystery, pokoknya gado gado ah.. XDD

Rate: K+ ajah

Chapter 1

"Kringggggggggg (kepanjangan)" Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanda istirahat sudah selesai dan murid murid harus kembali menimba ilmu di kelas.. (masa di sumur ==").

"ayo masuk.." seru Natsumi lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas 7a, kelasnya

"Ya…" sambung Marin sama Shaina, temen temen Natsumi.

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke kelas diikuti beberapa anak lain..

Tak berapa lama, Anak anak yang gaje and aneh aneh masuk.. mereka adalah; Nachi, Ban , Ichi, Alberich, Syd, Bud dan Geki.

"malesin banget… hoammm" kata Natsumi yang kesel dan ngantuk ngelihat tingkah aneh bin abal abal dari anak anak badung yang temannya Geki dll.

Saat Geki duduk, terjadilah sebuah venomena alam (?) terseru dan terasik bagi para Geki hater di kelas 7a, dan mereka semua ketawa sampe jungkirbalik dan ada pula yang sampe salto salto gaje di lantai (author ga bisa bayangin)

"WOI! KENAPA CELANA GW JADI LENGKET GINI? SIAPA NIH YANG NAROH PERMEN KARET DISINI?" Tanya Geki membara dan hampir nonjok semua warga 7a.

"Tcih, benar benar deh.." kata Natsumi, untuk sekedar tahu, Natsumi itu duduknya diantara Regulus dan Ryuu, yang dua duanya suka dengan Natsumi, jadi kadang kadang Natsumi mumed disitu karena 2 curut (?) itu.

"Ryuu.." kata Regulus sambil men-deathglare Ryuu.

Sebaliknya, Ryuu juga balas mendeathglare Regulus. Perang Deathglare pun terjadi antara si Singa dan Kambing Gunung

"Kalian berdua tuh ga bisa diem apa?" Tanya Natsumi dengan wajah angker yang seakan mengatakan : diamlah-sebelum-kubunuh-kalian.

Kedua orang yang ditatap Natsumi dengan ke-angkeran dan kehorroran luar biasa itu langsung diam dan membuka buku pelajaran PKn, pelajaran yang akan dipelajari.

"Tuh tuh, Pak Alde 'dah dateng…" kata Marin yang duduknya dekat jendela yang tepat menghadap ke kantor guru.

"Woi, Ryuu, kamu kan ketua kelas, cepet siapin!" perintah Regulus yang bikin Ryuu makin kesel.

"Iya iya, ga usah brisik" kata Ryuu kesel.

Saat pak Aldebaran datang, Ryuu pun menyiapkan dan memberi salam.. dan Setalahnyaaaa…. (BGM: eng ing eng) "Pak, celana saya kena permen karet pak, ga tau nih siapa yang nempelin di bangku saya" jelas Geki sambil melas melas gaje banget.

"SEKARANG KAMU LAPOR! CEPAT! LAPOR KE BU BEHEMOTH VIOLATE" teriak Aldebaran yang suaranya persis seperti orang jika teriak menggunakan TOA

Seketika itu juga, semua tampang murid murid yang ada di kelas itu pucat pasi seperti nasi (?) Termasuk Natsumi. Ya bagaimana tidak, bu Behemoth Violate tuh guru ter angker dan ter-killer, persis bu Anik, Guru author di sekolahnya. # author langsung dikejer Bu Anik dan ditimpuk buku Geografi yang tebel.

"Ba-ba-baik p-pak.." kata Geki lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan tampang pucat pasi..

Saint Seiya

Sesudah Geki melapor, semua murid langsung bertanya Tanya ke Geki apa hukumannya.. di sekolah ini, jika ada yang melapor, akan diberikan hukuman..

"Gek, apa hukumannya?" Tanya Nachi penasaran.

"kita semua ga boleh pulang dulu abis ini.." kata Geki innocent banget dan membuat semua Geki Hater jengkel dan hampir demokrasi (?)

"Wooooooo…." Geki pun disorakin rame rame oleh Geki hater.

"sudah sudah.. kita lanjutkan pelajarannya saja.." kata pak Aldebaran lalu memutar film kemerdekaan Indonesia..

_Setengah jam kemudian…._

"Pak.. filmnya di cepetin dikit pak, 'ntar kalo ngga, waktunya ga akan cukup.." usul Alberich, anak yang sok pinter, padahal aslinya o'on.. liat aja hasil ulangannya, selalu telor bebek.. *dihajar alberich*

"ok, Bud, tolong cepetin.." kata Pak Alde ke 'juru teknis' kelas 7a, Bud.. biasa, anaknya sok bisa, sok pinter, sok ini itu… dia pernah sampe muji muji Natsumi Cuma buat minjam ulangan inggirsnya Natsumi yang nilainya 93 hebat kan? Muji mujinya lebay banget pula *kejadian nyata antara Author dan temannya*

"Oke pa.." kata Bud lalu melakukan tugasnya.

_45 menit kemudian~_

Bel tanda pelajaran PKn usai pun dibunyikan..

"baik anak anak.. sampai disini dulu… selamat siang.." kata Pak Alde lalu melangkah pergi dari kelas 7a.

Selama beberapa menit selama pergantian guru, anak anak kelas 7a pun mengoceh tentang musibah yang menimpa Geki.

"weii.. serius, siapa sih yang ngelakuin ?" Tanya teman baik Geki, Nachi.

"gw ngga lho.." kata Marin dan Shaina

"hmm… jangan jangan.. Misty, elu ya?" Tanya Ban asal sebut.

"gw? Apalagi gw, 'kan dari tadi gw duduk duduk di bangku gw.."

"Natsumi.. bukan kamu kan?" Tanya Ban lagi.

"jelas bukan.. lagian ngapain juga gw ikutan?" Tanya Natsumi bikin Ban pusing.

"hmm ok.. Regulus 'ma Ryuu juga ga mungkin ah.. mereka kan ga akan ngelakuin hal hal begitu.."

"jangan jangan…" se-isi kelas melihat Alberich dengan seksama..

"lu pada ngapain ngeliatin gw sampe kaya gitu?" Tanya Alberich yang sebenernya ketakutan tapi berpura pura ga takut, soalnya kalo beneran takut, entar dia yang di curigai..

"jangan jangan lu ya yang naroh permen karet di kursinyaGeki?" Tanya Ban lagi.

"bukanlah.. kan tadi pas jam matematika gw juga diluar.. kan ga ngerjain tugas… gimana sih lu pada?" Tanya nya rada kesal.

"oh iya ya.." Ban menepuk dahi..

"Krekkk" pintu kelas dibuka.. dan masuklah wali kelas mereka yang sekaligus mengisi pelajaran di jam terakhir, bahasa inggris, Pak Camus, guru favorit semua siswi dan siswa di sekolah menengah pertama Sanctuary.

"siap g'rak.. beri salamm.." kata Ryuu lalu memberi salam kepada Pak Camus yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis yang didambakan semua siswi.

"umm ya.. seperti yang saya dengar, sepertinya kalian ada masalah ya?" Tanya nya dingin (banget).

"i-iya pak…" kata Geki agak takut

"oh.. jadi mau diselesaikan sekarang atau nanti dengan bu Behemoth?" Tanya Camus Lirih.

Semua murid berbisik bisik ngga jelas karena bingung.

"sama Pak Camus aja deh.." kata Ryuu mewakili seluruh kelas.

"baik.." Jawab Camus singkat. "jadi, diantara kalian, siapa yang menaruh permen karet di kursi Geki?" tanyanya dingin.. kali ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya..

"…." Semua murid pun tidak bisa menjawab..

"mengakulah.." kata Pak Camus tenang nan dingin

"….." lagi lagi para murid diam tak menjawab dan hal ini membuat kesabaran sang guru habis…

"baik, karena tidak ada yang mau mengaku, lebih baik selesaikan dengan bu Behemoth kan?" Tanya Camus lalu membuka text book bahasa inggrisnya..

"JANGAN! KITA GA MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN BU BEHEMOTH, UDAH NACH' NGAKU AJA.. DEMI KELAS NACH'" ujar Ban ngelantur dan membuat dirinya di jewer oleh Camus-sensei

"jangan mau berbohong untuk orang yang ga jujur" kata Camus dengan tenangnya, dan para murid perempuan (kecuali Natsumi) langsung mengambil hp nya dan… memotret bahkan merekam saat Camus mengatakan hal itu.. *norak*

"baiklah.. lebih baik selesaikan dengan bu Behemoth… OK, kita masuk ke pelajaran.." kata Camus-sensei seperti biasa.

"Ryuu, Regulus, menurut mu, siapa yang melakukan?" Tanya Natsumi dengan nada tegas.

"hmm…" kedua subjek yang ditanya nya terlihat sedang berpikir keras..

"menurut gw sih, si Alberich.. soalnya dia 'kan jail, terus iseng, terus suka ngerjain orang gitu…" kata Natsumi memberikan masukannya.

"bener juga Nat.." ujar Ryuu dan Regulus barengan.

"huff… tapi gw masih penasaran, jujur, jarang jarang gw ngerasa penasaran begini.." kata Natsumi lalu focus dengan pelajaran.

_1 jam 15 menit pun berlalu…_

"kringgg…" untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari ini, Bel SMP Sanctuary dibunyikan, menandakan bahwa semua kegiatan usai sudah.

'ok, saatnya kita semua dihukum..' Regulus berkata dalam hati.

'Tcih, gw benci ama loe yang nempelin tuh permen karet dan bikin kita semua masuk dalam masalah ini' kata Ryuu dalam hati.

'Tcih, berisik banget sih..' batin Natsumi saat memperhatikan teman temannya yang lain sibuk menunggu 'pengadilan' oleh bu Behemoth.

"BRAKK" pintu dibuka, atau tepatnya di banting, oleh bu Behemoth Violate.

Semua anak yang sedang beraktivitas langsung menghentikkan aktivitasnya.

"jadi… siapakah yang menaruh permen karet di kursinya Geki?" Tanya Behemoth-sensei dengan nada horror, angker, serem, tegas, ketus dan semuanya menjadi satu (?)

"…" semua murid terdiam.. dan tak ada satupun yang berani mengaku..

"saya ulangi… SIAPA YANG MENARUH PERMEN KARET DI KURSI GEKI?" Tanya nya, dengan nada tinggi dank eras

"….." tetap ngga ada jawaban.

"OK, lebih baik kita berdoa saja dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan.." kata Bu Behemoth lalu mengajak semua murid bergandengan tangan satu sama lain dan berdoa

"sebelum berdoa, ada yang mau di ucapkan?" Tanya Behemoth-sensei.

"saya.. saya tadi pas sesudah bel istirahat makan stik kentang, tapi itu sebelum bu Sasha dateng.." jelas Shaina.

"saya juga bu.. sayaa juga makan kentang kaya Shaina.." ujar Marin.

"baiklah, terimakasih yang sudah mau mengakui.." kata Bu Behemoth lalu berdoa.

Sesudah berdoa..

"besok kalian semua harus masuk, jika ada yang tidak masuk, ibu akan tidak menaikkan kalian.." ujarnya lagi.

"ba-baik bu.." jawab semua murid lalu keluar kelas dan pulang menuju ke rumah masing masing.

Ke esokan harinya…

"kringgg…." Seperti tiada lelahnya, bel masuk SMP kembali berbunyi.

"waduh, hari jum'at.. artinya pelajaran pertama pelajaran sejarah, artinya ketemu bu Behemoth dong.." kata Geki panic.

"iya, kamu kenapa Gek?" Tanya Nachi ke sahabatnya yang terlihat panic.

"ngga kok.. haha" kata Geki berusaha terlihat tenang.

"oh ya sudah.. ayo masuk kelas.." kata Nachi sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kelas 7a.

Setelah renungan pagi, mereka semua menyiapkan buku pelajaran sejarah dan alat tulis.

"Siap Gerak, beri salam.." kaya Ryuu mendadak saat bu Behemoth masuk secara misterius (?)

"S'lamat pagi, silahkan duduk.." kata Bu Behemoth lalu duduk di meja guru.

Para Murid langsung deg deg-an atau dalam kamus alay cenat cenut seperti sinetron yang dimainkan oleh boy band Indonesia bernama SM*SH #ditonjok Smash-blast

"Ya, silahkan buka buku cetak kalian halaman 103…" kata bu Behemoth Violate.

"Ibu, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, tolong beritahu kami siapa pelaku kejadian permen karet kemarin…" kata Ryuu mewakili kelas, secara, dia kan ketua kelas..

"hmm… baiklah.. pelakunya seorang cowok yang bekerjasama dengan seorang cewek.. hanya itu.." katanya lagi, tegas..

"Ryuu, Regulus, menurut Kalian siapa?" Tanya Natsumi penasaran tingkat benua.

"Alberich yang bekerjasama dengan Misty!" cetus Ryuu.

"kali ini w sependapat sama si teme.." kata Regulus cuek bebek.

"hmm… entah kenapa aku juga ngerasa gitu.." kata Natsumi.

A/N: Sampai hari ini pun, pelaku kasus tu belom ketauan.. Yang tau cuma Tuhan (pastinya) dan Bu Anik, serta guru guru yang lain..

Makasih ya minna-san yang udah mau baca… dan tolong reviewnya ^^


End file.
